


Meddling Mother

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Clextober, F/F, Lexa is a witch, Soulmates, day 3: Hocus Pocus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Clarke visits an occult store, and gets more than she bargained for.





	Meddling Mother

“This place is amazing!” Octavia clapped as she looked around the occult store they had found. “We have to get some of this stuff for the party.”

 

“These relics aren’t toys, little girl.” The owner of the store warned. 

 

“Sorry about her.” Clarke smiled. 

 

“You’ve come here for a reason.” The owner said. “Come with me.” She beckoned Clarke to follow her through a beaded curtain. 

 

The room beyond was a small sitting room. She gestured for Clarke to take a seat. “Hold these.” She handed Clarke a deck of cards. “You’re at a crossroad, stuck between two choices.” She nodded, not needing Clarke to answer her. “You feel pressure to choose one way, but your heart wants the other.” 

 

“Can you help me?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Shuffle the cards.” She nodded again. “Now cut the deck into three, onto the table.” She waited as Clarke separated the cards into three piles. “Now, let’s see what the cards have to say.” She flipped the top card of each pile. “Interesting, very interesting.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You child, are about to have a very interesting week.” She smiled knowingly. “I’m going to make you a tonic, drink half a glass each morning, and you will have your answers by the end of the week.”

 

“You’re not going to tell me what the cards say?”

 

“Only that this week you will meet your soulmate. The tonic will help you to identify them, if you drink it each day, when you do meet, they will seem like they’re glowing.” She packed the cards away and stood. “Give me a few minutes to mix it up for you.”

 

“But how will meeting my soulmate answer my questions?”

 

“Your path will seem clearer with them by your side.” She said as she started making the tonic at what looked like a small bar in one corner of the room. “Good luck.” She said as she handed Clarke the bottle. 

 

“What do I owe you?”

 

“Nothing yet, when it works, then you come back and pay me.” She winked. 

 

“Thank you.” Clarke slipped the bottle into her purse. 

 

“Half a glass each morning, each dose’s effects will last twenty-four hours.” She held up her hand to indicate how much Clarke should drink.

 

“Thanks.” Clarke nodded as she followed the woman back out into the main store. 

 

“See you again in a week.” She winked and disappeared back through the curtain.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Clarke waved to the friends. 

 

“What happened?” Raven asked eagerly. 

 

“I’m not sure.” Clarke shrugged. “She read my cards, and then said she will see me again in a week.”

 

“What kind of weak ass psychic shit is that? How much did she charge you?”

 

“That’s why I have to go back. She gave me some advice, and then said that if it works, I should go back in a week.” Clarke shook her head. “Let’s just go home.”

 

-

 

Clarke drank the tonic each morning. Every flash of light in her periphery had her turning eagerly, but so far no one had appeared to glow. She followed her usual routine, classes, the library, drinks with her friends, but her soulmate was nowhere to be found. 

 

By Friday night she decided to just forget about it. The woman in the store had been wrong, her soulmate wasn’t showing up this week. 

 

“Best night ever!” Raven yelled as she entered the apartment that the three of them shared. 

 

“What?” Octavia asked. 

 

“Guess who just scored three tickets to Trikru tonight?” Raven waved an envelope around. “Front row, VIP baby!”

 

“Oh my god!” Clarke squealed. “How?”

 

“My boss was given four tickets, he offered me the other three since his wife hates them.” Raven said. “And he knows we’re big fans.”

 

“I love your boss.” Octavia grinned. 

 

“Go get dressed, doors open in two hours!” 

 

It was the perfect distraction Clarke decided. Her favourite band would take her mind off the failed tonic. She grabbed her favourite dress and slipped it on before getting to work on her hair and makeup. 

 

-

 

They arrived at the venue just after the doors opened, they flashed their VIP passes and were ushered past the queues of people waiting to get inside. The VIP section wasn’t as full as they expected, the three of them taking up their places at the front of the stage. “Close enough to touch.” Raven smirked. 

 

The support act weren’t bad, they got the crowd moving just like they were meant to. Clarke couldn’t help but glance around at the crowd around her as the lights dimmed in preparation of Trikru’s arrival, hoping to see someone glowing. Nothing. 

 

She pushed it from her mind as Trikru took the stage. And then it happened. Lexa Woods. She was haloed by a golden light. Clarke was so stunned she forgot to dance. Lexa Woods was her soulmate? 

 

“Clarke!” Octavia shoved her slightly, breaking her trance. 

 

“What?”

 

“I said stop drooling over Lexa, and dance before she thinks you’re nuts.” She rolled her eyes. 

 

Clarke nodded and started dancing, trying not to think too much about how she could orchestrate a meeting between herself and the rockstar on stage. She had no ideas anyway, the band were surrounded by security, and it’s not as though she could jump on stage and tell Lexa they were soulmates. That would only result in security escorting her out. 

 

She didn’t really take in much of the concert, too lost in the idea of her and Lexa. She managed to keep herself moving just enough that Raven and Octavia didn’t pay her much mind. 

 

“I love this song!” Raven screamed as they started playing their finale song. 

 

“Me too.” Clarke agreed. 

 

-

 

They left the concert and headed home, Clarke staring out the window as they drove. “Clarke what’s going on in there.” Octavia reached back to tap the blonde’s temple. 

 

“The lady at that occult store last week.” Clarke mused. “She said I should drink this tonic every day, and that it would help me to find my soulmate.”

 

“How?” Raven glanced at her in the mirror. 

 

“She said they would look like they were glowing.”

 

“And? Has anyone been glowing?”

 

“Lexa Woods.” Clarke nodded. “But how am I supposed to do anything about it?”

 

“Go back and ask the lady, we’ll go tomorrow morning.” Octavia decided. 

 

“Good idea, I have to pay her anyway.” Clarke agreed. 

 

-

 

The following morning they arrived at the little store not long after it opened. “Did you find her?” The old woman asked as soon as she saw Clarke. 

 

“I did, but I don’t know how to go about meeting her.” Clarke said. “And you need to tell me how much I owe you for the tonic, it worked after all.”

 

“Your meeting will come.” She smiled. “And I will name my price when it does.”

 

“Okay?” Clarke said, unable to see how the woman’s business model could possibly be sustainable. 

 

A bell behind them announced the arrival of another customer. “Nomon?” 

 

“Ah, here we go.” The woman beamed, motioning for Clarke to follow her. “Lexa, my sweet girl, I have someone for you to meet.”

 

“You didn’t?” Lexa removed the cap and dark glasses she’d been using to mask her face. “Nomon, you have to stop lining up ‘soulmates’ for me.”

 

“What?” Clarke looked between the two women. 

 

“But Lexa, look!” Her mother pointed to Clarke. “And her cards were great.”

 

“I’m sorry. She does this every time I come to town.” Lexa said to Clarke. “And I’ve told her to stop, but she never listens.”

 

“She’s really done this before?” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“She has. Three times now.” Lexa chuckled. “Although the last two took the news somewhat worse than you have thus far.”

 

“I mean, it’s a little hard to believe, that my soulmate is a rockstar. Although how she made you glow and no one else, that’s an impressive trick.”

 

“It’s genuine magic.” Lexa conceded. “She just sets the charm to find me though.”

 

“She hasn’t paid me yet.”

 

“Let me guess - the price is we have to name our first child for you?” Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’m not naming my child Madelena.”

 

“But Madi is a cute name.” Clarke countered. 

 

“And what if it’s a boy?”

 

“Madden, Maddox, Mad-Max?” 

 

“You would name a child Mad-Max, really?” Lexa raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Sure, I’m game.” Clarke giggled. 

 

“Do you have some time?” Lexa asked, stepping closer. “Have a cup of coffee with me?”

 

“I’d like that.” Clarke agreed. 

 

“See, told you you’d like this one.” Her mother sang. 

 

“We’ll name our dog after you, just to spite you.” Lexa warned, glaring at her mother as she led Clarke up the stairs at the rear of the store. “I’d take you out, but the stares and the photos - it really kills the whole getting to know you vibe.”

 

“No, I like this.” Clarke assured her as they came out in a homey kitchen. “I’m Clarke, by the way. Clarke Griffin.”

 

“And what do you do, Clarke Griffin?” Lexa asked

As she set the coffee pot going. 

 

“I’m a med student. But I don’t think I want to keep going. I want to be an artist.” She shrugged. 

 

“What sort of artist?”

 

“A painter. I went to art school, before my mother pressured me into going back and getting my medical licence.” Clarke explained. “I paid my way through my last several years of college by selling my paintings, and prints.”

 

“Do you have an insta or a website?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Yeah, here.” Clarke handed her phone over after pulling up her Instagram profile. 

 

“You’re Skai-Praia?” Lexa looked up at her. 

 

“Yeah, you’ve seen my work before?”

 

“I follow you with my personal account.” Lexa clicked on Clarke’s followers and found her profile. 

 

“Heda.Trikru, really?”

 

“It looks like a fan or a bot, so no one suspects it’s really me. And it gives me a more genuine avenue to connect with fans.”

 

“That makes sense I guess.” Clarke nodded. “So can I ask, what’s with your mother?” Clarke asked as Lexa poured two cups of coffee. 

 

“Yeah, she’s a bit nuts. She means well though. She and my dad got married really young, they were best friends, but he died three years ago. Since then she’s been pushing me to settle down, she wants me to have the same happiness that she had.”

 

“I’m sorry about your dad.” Clarke reached out to take hold of Lexa’s hand, squeezing gently. “I lost my dad too. I was seventeen.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“So do you want to take your mom’s advice, do you want to settle down?”

 

“Eventually.” Lexa nodded. “But right now I have more I want to achieve with my band.”

 

“I respect that.” Clarke agreed. “And does she always demand that these girls she picks for you, name their firstborn after her?”

 

“She does.” Lexa nodded.”She really wants grandkids.”

 

“Do you want kids?”

 

“Not right now, but at some point.” Lexa smiled, inwardly cursing her mother for finally picking a girl who seemed almost perfect. “Do you have any of the tonic left?”

 

“Just a little bit.” Clarke nodded, pulling the bottle from her bag. 

 

Lexa held the bottom of the bottle and muttered something under her breath before uncapping it and downing the last of the liquid. “My mother taught me her skill set from a young age.” Lexa winked. “This tonic has a tiny piece of my essence in it, which means that I am able to readjust its use, to see how right my mother was, and whether or not we could be soulmates.”

 

“You can do that?”

 

“And many other things. I’m a better witch than my mother.” She smirked. “I can also See to a small degree. May I?” She reached for Clarke’s hand. 

 

“Sure.” Lexa took hold of Clarke’s hands and closed her eyes. She opened them a moment later, a brilliant smile taking over her features. 

 

“We could have quite the future together.” Lexa touched two fingers to Clarke’s temple. “See?”

 

Clarke saw flashes of a beautiful home, heard the sounds of happy children, she could feel happiness sleeping through from every angle. “What does the tonic tell you?”

 

“That my mother finally chose the right girl.” Lexa told her. “Our tour ends in Polis tomorrow night. Will you come with me?”

 

“I’d love to.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“Perfect.” Lexa beamed. “Come on, we should probably go tell my mother she was right.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “She’s going to be insufferable.” She chuckled as she led Clarke back downstairs. 

 


End file.
